1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to automatic handling of biological specimens with the aid of signal processing.
2. Related Art
The application of automation techniques in handling pathology specimens that are collected in containers such as vials is expected to facilitate and expedite pathological practice, such as histologic examination, by reducing the turn-around time, and improving the consistency and efficiency of the operations, e.g. by reducing the frequency of operation errors, and even reducing contaminations. Additionally, automation is expected to free laboratory personnel from repetitive and monotonous tasks; decrease the costs associated with the training of bio-manipulation personnel; and decrease the dependency of bio-manipulation facilities on operational precision of tasks performed by different individual staff members. However, sample handling tasks are often complex, and require extensive care and precision. Accordingly, what is needed is to develop successful automated systems that overcome the inherent complexities involved.
Achieving a successful automated biopsy handing system requires developing accurate, efficient and robust techniques using image processing, automatic disposition of specimen extraction device (e.g. pipette), specimen extraction device pressure control to avoid causing damage to specimens (which may make subsequent diagnosis based on them less than fully reliable), a friendly user interfaces, and system calibration methods.
Replacing one container with a next container in a fixed position in the specimen handling system may be performed using standard mechanical operation automation mechanisms such as carousel or conveyor belt, as known by a person of relevant skill in the art.
Automated removal of container caps may also be performed using existing cap manipulating and removal methods as known to a person of relevant skill in the art.
Extracting specimens may be performed using extraction devices such as pipette or forceps or other devices, as known and appreciated by a person of relevant skill in the art. In an embodiment, extraction devices with different characteristics may be used to extract specimens of different type or size. For example, pipettes of different diameters may be used for specimens of different size.
The disclosure is not limited to the use of any specific cap removal mechanisms, specimen extraction methods and devices, and the method used for automatically transferring specimen containers in seriatim. Those skilled in the art would appreciate and recognize that any other method, currently known or developed in the future, may be used instead to perform the above functionalities.
Further embodiments, features, and advantages of the disclosure, as well as the structure and operation of the various embodiments, are described in detail below with reference to accompanying drawings.